TheCloudPvP Wikia
Welcome to the TheCloudPvP Wikia TheCloudPvP is an extremely populary and well done Minecraft: Pocket Edition featuring many different plugins. The server has so much to it and often those things are confusing so this wikia is here to help you. It is the first and Official wikia for ThecloudPvP. We needed it, and we made it. -TheCloudPvP Community TheCloudPvP Wiki *Note this is all you should ever need to know. The CloudPvP is a Factions based server. Currently we have released one server ¨Factions Blue¨ which is currently in its' beta phase. Factions Wiki: http://thecloudpvp.wikia.com/wiki/Factions Server Details: Name: Factions Blue Beta Ip: Blue.thecloudpvp.net port: 19132 (default) Max slots: 40 Website: http://minecraftpocket-servers.com/server/30498/ The CloudPvP has a variety of special features such as: Crate Keys Wiki: http://thecloudpvp.wikia.com/wiki/Crate_Keys Crate Keys are emeralds that can be found randomly generated the world or bought in the in game shop as well as online shop. When activated they give a random reward some of rewards of greater value are: diamond armor (usually chestplates), diamond tools (usually pickaxes), and weapons (usually diamond swords). Hopefully there will be more rewards added in the future. Treasure Chests Wiki http://thecloudpvp.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Chests Treasure Chests are chests that can be found whilst mining most blocks, but not things such as or similiar to: crops, slabs, stairs, chests, furnaces, etc. They contain a random item or items and if your unlucky can contain nothing items in the treasure chests range anywhere from junk such as: webs, sticks, feathers, etc to useful or rare/valuable things such as: armor, tools, diamonds, ingots, valauble blocks and more! Terrian The terrian on cloudpvp is custum and beutiful at that! There is custum biomes that can be anywhere from a beutiful praire full of flowers, and moutains that span far and wide, and that reach incredible heights and contain amazing valleys between themselves walking through the terrian on CloudPvP is like a whole nother demension amoung it self in the Minecraft: Pocket Edition universe! Mobs This one is quite simple, Mobs! There are working mobs and the server including: skeletons, sheep, cows, pigs, enderman and more! Altough they don´t drop experience they do drop their items such as: wool, arrows, bones, and more! The mobs are lag free, act normal and spawn naturally, but don´t count on them spawning naturally as its not 100%, in other words they might not, but MOBS! Most servers don´t even have mobs let alone working mobs that are normal! There are many more features on this amazing faction server, if your interested why not go check it out and take a wonder amoung those landscapes oh and I didn´t even mention some of the other features that are on CloudPvP as those features arn´t completely done although they are there some of those features are: redstone, enchanting, spawners, and more! If your interested in being updated on news make sure to follow the following and if you want to purchase awesome items and gear, or save money and stand out with a special rank, whilst improving the server then check out the link as well, anyways. Enjoy! Follow us on twitter: @TheCloudPvP @FuryTacticz @_xShootingStars Shop: http://shop.thecloudpvp.net/ Current Staff: Owner: FuryTacticz Owner: _xShootingStars Category:Browse